Red Moon Murderer
by stripefin
Summary: The murders have been hitting the town Maka and Soul live in at random for the last 3 months. The killer leaves no trace making sure they cover there tracks. The killer is called the Red Moon Midnight Murderer. So far they have struck down 35 people with no one living to tell the tale of there end.


**Hello world of fanfiction. My name is Brynn I have and will continue to write what I please so forgive me and excuse me if my writing isn't your style.**

 **Ok a few things about me. I have a mom and am adopted, I go to boarding school in the middle of nowhere, I'm 15 and love writing, and I have dyslexia.**

 **I hope you will like this story.**

 **Rated M for: Violence, sexual content**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater.**

* * *

The bus engine roars to life full of happy tourists. The occasional sound of a lense to a camera shooting to catch a perfect break in time. The movie playing on the screen keeps the little ones from fussing and making it hard on the driver. Happily everyone gazes out the window, getting off every now and then to see a world known artifact or have a bathroom break.

As the sun goes down they stop to watch Hayles comment pass on a small meadow a 4th of a miles hike from the highway. Selting down everyone gathers there blankets getting comfy.

In the dim crescent moons glow a flash of silver glints, then a scream. The red crimson stains perfect green glass. A laugh breaks the silence.

* * *

Her pigtails wave side to side as she walks, a book clutched tightly in her hand as she walk down the hall. Stopping to glare at a boy who steps on her foot before continuing down the hall to the bio lab, her next class.

Dropping her books on the 4 student table she slips off her bag putting it on the floor. The room is the same as normal but there is a silent hum of uneasiness in the room as a teacher whispers to the principal.

"What!" The teacher shrieks in a whisper yell glancing around, a slight blush on his face as a few students stare at him.

Nodding to the principle he walks into his class and clears his throat. "Class is let out now, there was another night time murder last night and it's not to far from here, so please go home and stay safe. Until further notice school is shut down." With that he gives a slight nod and leaves the room.

The girl sighs at the inconvenience hating missing Bio it being her favorite class and all. Getting up she takes out her phone and dials a number as she walks into the over crowded halls of L. D High school.

"Yo, Maka where are you?" a voice asks on the other side of the phone

"I'm on the way east lot meet there, kay Soul?"

"Kay." With that the call is over and Maka pushes her way through the crowds.

* * *

In the parking lot Maka looks around before spotting the albino on the orange bike. There's at least 4 girls around him talking and giggling. Soul looks bored having no interest to interact with the girls that are flirting with him.

"So Soul, I hear you like fun." One girl drawls leaning in to Soul making him twitch on her touch. "So wanna have some fun some time?' She puts her hand on his leg.

Soul smacks her hand and glares at her "Ya I do like fun, but not with a slut like you." His red eyes glint with anger.

Make makes her way through the group of girls and raises an eyebrow at Soul just to get a shrug in response. Swinging her leg over the bike she wraps her arms around Souls waist getting glares from the girls who were drooling over him. Soul reeves the engine to life before taking off out of the parking lot.

"Maka do you know why we were let out so early?" Soul shouts over the whistle of wind in their ears

"Ya another midnight killing." Make answers

* * *

The murders have been hitting the town they live in at random for the last 3 months. The killer leaves no trace making sure they cover their tracks. The killer is called the Red Moon Midnight Murderer. So far they have struck down 35 people with no one living to tell the tale of their end or almost end.

Maka clung tight to Soul as they drove up the steep windy road to there apartment on the top of the hill. The breeze was warm and salty from the sea air from D.C Port at the bottom of the cliff.

When the two high schoolers got home soul threw his keys down on the counter sighing as he falls onto the couch. His arm drops over his eyes as Maka allows her eyes to glide over his toned tan body before snapping back to reality she lives in not that dream world. Knowing he can have any girl he pleases not her, a flat chested looser compared to a cool guy like him.

"Maka what's wrong?' He asked without looking at her

Sending a just through Maka's body from him saying her name she stutters "N-nothing's wrong Soul." She says walking away to her room away from the albino.

Soul watches her go his red eyes following the movement in her hips as she walks to her room. Quickly he removes his eyes not wanting to see where this will go. Grabbing the remote off the coffee table he flips through the channels till he settles on a scary movie. His eyes reflect the blood on the screen and ears echo with the sound of chainsaws hacking away at lifeless bodies.

* * *

At some point Soul drifts off until awakened by an emergency warning from the T.V.

The announcer says there was another killing and this time it was at a office building striking only with ones on the top floor kill only the heads of the company. "The killer has again disappeared, out hearts go out to those who have lost their loved ones in this recent event." Then the screen switches back to a new movie.

Soul bolts up . "Maka!" He yells bursting into her room just to find her asleep in her bed.

Turning over and sitting up she rubs her green eyes looking at him "What? Why did you wake me up." She whines as her blankets fall away to reveal her yellow cream bra and flat stomach.

Soul can feel his face getting hot but can't look away.

"Soul what are you.." She trails off as she looks down before screaming and covering herself with the blanket. "MAKA-CHOP" She says sending a book sailing through the air landing it squarely on his head knowing him out for long minutes as she try to quiet the blush on her face.


End file.
